My Story in Maritsu Evil Academy
by axel295
Summary: Ini adalah kisah seorang demon yang hendak mencari jati dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Akankah ia dapat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Petualangan seorang demon pun dimulai. Summary ancur total. Review dan Like. Thank you banget.


Hey, Guys.  
Fanfict ku yang kedua.

Aku tidak menyangka ini adalah Fanfict Disgaea Pertama yang merupakan Bahasa Indonesia. Jadi aku harap fanfict ini tidak akan mengecewakan kalian.

Oke deh. Fanfict ini menceritakan seorang demon yang bernama Schwarz. Dia OCku untuk Fanfict Disgaea ini. Dan dia bersekolah di Maritsu Evil Academy. Setting ceritanya ini setelah jamannya Mao dkk.

Beberapa istilah saya biarkan dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kalo diartikan, jadinya aneh sekali.

Oke deh.. Mulai aja ceritanya.

Disgaea 3 by Nippon Ichi and NIS America

* * *

**Chapter 01 : Welcome to Maritsu Evil Academy**

Hai, namaku Schwarz. Aku seorang demon. Well… apa pendapat kalian tentang demon? Hmm.. Sudah kuduga. Kalian sebagai human pasti mengganggap demon itu adalah makhluk yang kejam, bengis dan jahat. Baiklah… kalian tidaklah salah. Memang demon bisa dikatakan demikian. Namun, tidaklah semua demon seperti yang kalian katakan. Tapi yang paling penting adalah, ibarat hewan buas. Jika kalian tidak mengganggunya, maka mereka tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Begitu pula kami sebagai demon yang baik tentunya. Malahan, kami bisa saja merasa ingin berteman dengan human seperti kalian. Bahkan di Netherwold sekalipun demon bisa berteman dengan angel.

Oke. Aku ulangi lagi. Namaku Schwarz. Aku seorang demon. Nampak 18 tahun, tapi umurku adalah 1836 tahun.

Masa laluku menyedihkan. Waktu itu aku masih berumur 85 tahun. Aku terpisah dari kedua orang tuaku saat penggusuran permukiman liar yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan kedua orang tuaku saat ini. Aku mengenakan kalung pemberian ibuku. Lalu kemudian aku ditemukan oleh seorang bapak yang bernama Balfur. Balfur mengasuhku dan merawatku seperti halnya ayahku sendiri. Dia mengajariku banyak hal. Bahkan, dia mengajariku bertarung dengan pedang. Ia melatihku hingga aku mahir menggunakannya. Dan pada akhirnya Balfur menghadiahkan aku sebuah pedang miliknya. Aku sangat menyayangi senjata pemberian Balfur.

Berkat bimbingan Balfur, ku tumbuh jadi seperti sekarang ini. Namun, Balfur meninggal karena sakit. Sebelum Balfur meninggal, dia memberikanku sebuah amplop besar sambil berkata, "Schwarz, di dalam amplop inilah kau akan menemukan jawaban kemana kau harus melangkah." belum sempat kutanya isinya. Balfur sudah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Aku sedih sekali pada saat itu. Namun, aku tidak boleh tenggelam dalam kesedihanku, aku harus bangkit.

Amplop itu membuatku penasaran dengan isinya. Bukan amplop sih. Lebih tepatnya seperti kantong tas. Karena terbuat dari kertas, makanya masih dibilang amplop. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan pada Balfur bagaimana cara membuka segel amplop itu. Karena amplopnya disegel dengan magic. Akhirnya aku minta kepada alchemist untuk melepas segel amplop itu. Setelah segel amplop itu dilepas, segera kukeluarkan isinya. Kudapati sebuah amplop lagi, namun sedikit lebih kecil dan bergambar sebuah emblem. Sepertinya aku mengenal emblem itu. Dan di amplop besar itu juga ada sejumlah uang. Amplop bergambar emblem itu kubuka dan segera kukeluarkan isinya. Begitu mengetahui isinya, seolah aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku baca. "Jadi, inikah jawabannya?" ujarku sambil melihat isi surat tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah. Formulir Pendaftaran Maritsu Evil Academy, dan uang yang ada di amplop luar tadi ternyata adalah uang pendaftaran, dan ada selembar pesan yang berbunyi demikian,

_Setelah kau membuka amplop ini, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya dengan isinya. Tapi, aku lakukan hal ini untuk dirimu. Sekalipun aku ini human dan kamu adalah demon, kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Lebih tepatnya orangtua yang membesarkanmu. Dahulu kala, aku adalah seorang pemburu bayaran. Hingga akhirnya aku pensiun dari pekerjaan itu. Hidupku tidak lama lagi, kanker paru-paruku perlahan mulai merengut nyawaku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengumpulkan semua uang hasil pekerjaanku yang dulu, untuk biaya pendaftaranmu di Maritsu Evil Academy. Disanalah kau akan meneruskan perjalanan hidupmu. Schwarz, jalan hidupmu masih panjang, dan banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang suatu saat akan membutuhkan dirimu. Banyak rintangan akan kau hadapi disana. Kau tidak akan sendiri, di academi itulah kau akan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Kau pasti akan senang bersekolah disana. Ingatlah, Schwarz. Aku sudah menduga suatu saat kau akan jadi seorang ksatria yang berguna bagi banyak orang, baik human maupun demon. Kemenangan sejati bukan karena kau berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuhmu. tetapi kemenangan sejati adalah ketika kau berhasil menakhlukan dirimu sendiri. Semua orang, baik human maupun demon pasti memiliki sisi terang dan sisi gelap. Kemenangan sejati bila kau tetap mendominasikan sisi terang dibanding sisi gelapmu sendiri. Pergilah Schwardz, raihlah impianmu. Aku harap kau bisa bertemu kedua orang tuamu. Hiduplah bahagia. Schwarz._

Seketika itu juga air mataku meleleh dan pesan tersebut mulai tertetesi dengan air mataku, setelah kubaca pesan itu. "Sungguh, Balfur. Kau melakukan semua ini hanya untukku? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kata terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untukmu." Akhirnya, kubulatkan tekadku untuk memenuhi permintaan Balfur. Kuhapus airmataku. Kuputuskan untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi siswa di Maritsu Evil Academy. Dan terdapat sebuat kertas kecil yang ada pada uang tersebut yang bertuliskan nominal jumlah uang tersebut. Dan jumlah uang seluruhnya adalah HL. Astaga... jumlahnya amat banyak sekali. Bahkan lebih dari jumlah uang yang diperlukan untuk keperluan pendaftaran, buku pelajaran, dan juga biaya asrama yang jumlah totalnya hanya 2.500.000 HL. Kulihat lagi kedalam amplop dan berisi uang sebanyak 10 ikat itu, yang tiap ikatnya berisi uang 1.000.000 sebanyak 20 lembar. Aku tidak habis pikir. Uang sebanyak ini bisa dibuat apa saja ya? Tapi bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan. Inilah saatnya aku belajar mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain.

Sekalipun Maritsu Evil Academy memperbolehkan siswanya menggunakan baju bebas. Tapi kuputuskan untuk mengenakan baju baru. Yah... masa ke academy pake baju lawas, kesannya seperti anak kampungan. Bisa dibully aku sama siswa sekelas. Akhirnya aku pergi ke toko baju untuk membeli baju. Hargannya 200 HL. Tidak terlalu mahal. Tapi modelnya aku suka. Tidak kupakai sekarang, tetapi akan kupakai saat masuk ke kelas. Setelah itu aku pun pergi ke Maritsu Evil Academy.

Di Maritsu Evil Academy, aku terpukau dengan bangunannya yang megah dan apik. Aku menuju ke tempat pendaftaran. Astaga. Yang ingin mendaftar rupanya banyak sekali. "Hey, kau mau mendaftar disini juga?" ujar seorang laki-laki yang umurnya sebaya denganku dan menghampiri diriku. "Iya, kau juga?" tanyaku. "Aku juga ingin mendaftar disini. Oh ya. Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan kita belum kenalan. Namaku Daxx. Umurku 1834. Kamu?" ujarnya. Rupanya umurnya sedikit lebih muda dariku. "Namaku Schwarz. Umurku 1836. Senang berkenalan denganmu." "Wah, umur kita hampir sama ya." balasnya. Dan aku dan Daxx saling berjabat tangan. "Hei Daxx, kau hendak mendaftar disini juga?" ujar seorang yang lain yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Daxx. Seorang perempuan yang umurnya juga sebaya denganku datang menghampiri Daxx. Sepertinya dia mengenal Daxx. Perempuan itu tidak tampak seperti demon. Karena telinganya tidak runcin dan pupil matanya tidak tajam, layaknya sosok demon. Lalu perempuan itu melihat diriku. "Aku belum pernah melihat dirimu sebelumnya, kalo boleh kenalan. Namamu siapa?" ujar perempuan itu. "Namaku Schwarz. Kalo kamu?" tanyaku. Jawab perempuan itu, "Namaku, Leena. Umurku 18 tahun. Dan aku human. Wah, ternyata kau juga demon seperti Daxx." Ohh... pantas saja, ternyata dia human.

Kulihat antrian di tempat pendaftaran itu. Ternyata ada banyak ras yang ingin mendaftar disana selain human dan demon. Ada draconid (jelmaan naga), felisa (semacam human dengan kuping kucing), canisus (semacam human dengan kuping anjing), vampire, bahkan angel. Dan ada juga yang nampak non-human seperti zombie, undead dan sebagainya. Rupanya academy ini sangat terkenal dibanding academy yang lain. Kalau antrian sebanyak ini, tentu saja seleksi masuknya tidak main-main.

Beberapa hari kemudian, diadakan test masuk. Hmm... soalnya tidak terlalu sulit bagiku. Sehingga aku bisa mengerjakannya. Hingga akhirnya aku pun berhasil dan diterima di Maritsu Evil Academy. Hari berikutnya aku bisa masuk ke dalam kelas. Wahh... rasanya senang sekali. Ingin rasanya aku masuk ke dalam sana. Hatiku mulai tak sabar menunggu waktu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku senang sekali. Ini berarti bahwa baju baruku nanti bisa dipakai. Yaay!.

Hari yang kutunggu pun tiba. Akhirnya aku pun siap. Dan aku pun mengenakan baju baruku itu. Bajunya pas juga dengan diriku. Pedang pemberian Balfur, aku letakkan di punggung. Dan aku terlihat gagah. Hehehehe... Dan aku pun segera ke sana. Maritsu Evil Academy, aku datang. Dan akhirnya, aku tiba di sana. "Hey, Schwarz! Baju baru ya? Keren loh." ujar seseorang yang kukenal. Yaitu Daxx. Disusul juga si Leena, dan ada satu orang yang belum kukenal. Orang itu menghampiri diriku. Seorang perempuan yang tingginya lebih rendah dari kami berdua. "Oh ya. Kita belum pernah ketemu sebelumnya, dan kita juga belum kenalan. Namaku Dellia. Umurku 340 tahun." Hah, 340 tahun? bukannya persyaratan demon kalau masuk academy ini umurnya minimal 1700 tahun? "Kau demon ya?" ujarnya Dellia. "Iya, aku demon." ujarku. "Hmm... benar kata Daxx. Sebelumnya kau kaget ya dengan umurku? Tapi saya memenuhi persyaratan loh. Saya bukan demon, tapi saya vampire. Kalau vampire usia minimalnya adalah 200 tahun. Kalau kalian sebagai demon, usianya adalah 1700 tahun. Kalo human seperti si Leena, umur minimalnya adalah 17 tahun, dan si Leena sudah 18 tahun. Nah, kalau angel umur minimal sama seperti demon." Ternyata dia adalah vampire, pantas saja. Lalu lanjut Dellia. "Maritsu Evil Academy ini sangat terkenal loh. Dibawah kendali Overlord Mao sebagai kepala sekolahnya. Lalu ada asrama untuk mereka yang daerah asalnya jauh. Calon siswa yang mendaftar disini banyak sekali, dan yang diterima hanya bisa mencapai ratusan calon. Sehingga, tes masuk disini lumayan susah loh." Aku pun terpukau dengan penjelasannya. "Kau tahu banyak tentang academy ini. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku. Mendengar itu kulihat Dellia berubah ekspresi, nampak seperti orang sombong. Lalu jawab Dellia, "Tentu saja dong. Ibuku mengajar sebagai guru di academy ini." Pantas saja dia tahu banyak hal tentang academy ini. Dan sepertinya keadaan mulai ramai di depan Freshman Building. Dan kami pun segera kesana.

Ternyata acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru segera dimulai. Semua sudah berkumpul dalam barisan yang rapi. Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah sang kepala sekolah Maritsu Evil Academy yang tidak lain adalah Overlord Mao. Kulihat badannya nampak seperti anak kecil. Tapi kurasa dia juga demon. Kulihat sekelompok prinny sedang ribut sendiri. Lalu si Mao melempar pisau ke arah mereka. Dan mereka pun lari ketakutan. Kemudian Mao pun mulai memberikan kata sambutannya kepada kami sebagai siswa baru. Setelah itu, Wakil kepala sekolah, yaitu Rasberyl atau kerap disapa Beryl, memberikan beberapa peraturan dan tata tertib, serta dia menjelaskan fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada. Lalu dari pembicaraanya kudengar perkataan ini. "Disini juga ada semacam gladiatorium, jadi untuk kalian yang suka bertarung. Kalian bisa mengasah kemampuan bertarung kalian disana." Wah... ternyata di academy ini ada pula yang seperti itu. Saya jadi bersemangat sekali mendengarnya.

* * *

Nah… Chapter 01 sudah selesai. Karena masih awal-awal jadinya masih sependek ini.

Ditunggu saja untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Review dan masukan sangat berarti buat saya.


End file.
